


Connections

by Quantum_Reality



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Reality/pseuds/Quantum_Reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra’s just gotten off shift from her hotel, and she’s missed her bus. Asami’s about to head downtown, but forgot her umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work of fan fiction is not for personal profit. All the characters used in this fan fic are the property of Nickelodeon and/or other designated copyright and/or trademark holders.

The rain pelted down, rattling Korra’s umbrella as she looked up and down the dark street. She shuffled her feet and wondered when the godforsaken bus would get there.

She looked at her watch.

6:00:35.

36.

37.

Only a minute had passed since the last time she’d impatiently checked her watch, and she’d been standing alone at the bus stop for a good twenty minutes already.

“ _Fuck_!” Korra swore through gritted teeth. “Why’d Jenna have to be late for her shift?!”

The _swish_ of a car passing by did little to relieve the monotony as its headlights briefly illuminated the road, then returned to darkness, leaving only the dull red taillights receding in the distance.

Korra switched the umbrella from her right hand to her left, shoving her freezing right hand into her coat pocket as she did so. She could already feel her hand warming up a bit, she thought.

The banging of the hotel door behind her drew her attention. Korra noticed a woman about her age standing under the awning, clutching her purse to herself. She was tall and had luxuriant black hair that went down past her shoulders. Under the small awning’s light, added to the light through the hotel’s windows, she could see that the woman was wearing a small black coat with purple lapels, over top of a purple suit jacket and smart-looking black pants, which ended in expensive-looking black boots.

The woman looked vaguely familiar, but Korra couldn’t quite place her; she shrugged and turned back to look up and down the road again in the vain hope that the bus would materialize.

When Korra realized she didn’t hear the sharp clicks that would have meant the woman was walking somewhere, she looked back, noticing the woman eyeing the small awning and clearly realizing that in trying to keep out of the rain, she was blocking the hotel doorway. Korra said, “Hey!”

The woman jumped, startled, and her eyes fastened on Korra. She smiled hesitantly. “Hi.”

Korra beckoned. “Need an umbrella?”

After a few seconds to nerve herself up, the purple-suited woman dashed through the rain and got under Korra’s umbrella. She gasped, “Thanks!”

Korra smiled. “No sweat. This umbrella’s big enough for two people.”

Korra looked at her watch again. It had just gone past five after six. She growled at the back of her throat, and squinted down the road, as if straining her eyes would make the bus get there any faster.

“What are you waiting for, if you don’t mind me asking? A taxi, or a bus?” the woman asked.

Korra snorted. “A taxi I’d kill for right now. My shift replacement got in like five minutes late and by the time I was done, the bus had already left. And now I’m stuck waiting for the next one which is already late by like five minutes.”

“Sorry to hear that. I called for a cab, myself. I’m hoping it gets here soon.” The woman looked up and down the road, a pensive look on her face.

“Hm.” Korra looked closely at her for a few seconds. The purple-suited woman had a rather attractive face: a strong, sharp jaw, with full lips under a classic nose, and brilliant green eyes under elegantly styled eyebrows. “What’s your name?” Korra wondered.

“Oh! I’m Asami. Asami Sato,” she replied, smiling and holding out her gloved hand.

Korra automatically took her hand out of her pocket and shook hands, saying, “And I’m Korra. Korra Tikaani.”

“I’m sorry; I should’ve taken my glove off,” said Asami as she ended the handshake.

“Don’t be. I bet my hand’s still pretty cold.” Korra frowned. “Excuse me, but… have I seen you before? I’m sorry if that seems a bit impertinent.”

“Maybe. I mean, I’m here on Future Industries business, so you might’ve seen my picture in the newspaper or something,” Asami noted.

“No, it’s… wait, are you staying at that hotel? ‘Cause I work there! I came off shift today.”

Asami snapped her fingers. “I’ve seen you, too! You were the check-in clerk! Remember? I came in this afternoon with all my suitcases, you know, for the penthouse suite.”

Korra smacked her forehead. “Of course, I remember you now! You were wearing something different, though. A blouse and skirt, right?”

Asami nodded. “The forecast said there wouldn’t be rain, so I dressed lightly.” She chuckled ruefully and gestured around them at the rain. “Goes to show how accurate _that_ was!”

Korra grinned. “Yeah. In this city you pretty much _have_ to have an umbrella, just in case. So why this hotel?”

“I purposely picked this hotel because it’s kind of out of the way a bit, with the large park in the back and not being in a high-density area. And I can afford taxicabs.”

“Hm. So the get-up is for whoever you’re meeting?” asked Korra.

 “I just want to go downtown and maybe get something to eat, go to a bar or club – who knows?” Asami shrugged. She held her hand out, palm up. “What about you?”

“Straight home for me,” Korra said, not bothering to disguise her relief. “I don’t have another shift for two days and I’m looking forward to every minute of my R&R.”

“That’s a shame,” Asami blurted. Korra frowned, a bit taken aback. Asami made a slight “eep” noise as she ducked her head briefly. Korra thought if she could see Asami better she’d be able to see the other woman’s cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry; that came out kind of… badly, I guess,” Asami said. “I was just thinking it’d be nice to have someone to say hello to tomorrow before I head out to my big investor meeting.”

Before they could continue, the noise of an engine grew louder, and a yellow taxicab rolled up to a halt at the curb near Korra and Asami. The driver lowered the passenger window and bellowed, “Which one of you is Asami Sato?”

Asami leaned over and waved. “That’s me. One second, please.”

Asami stood up and looked at Korra. She briefly touched Korra’s arm. “I honestly don’t think your bus is coming. It’s probably broken down, and you could be waiting who knows how long for the next one. This is probably forward of me, but can I offer you a ride to wherever you’re going? I promise I can afford the side trip.”

Korra bit her lip, fidgeting as she tried to spot any headlights coming her way. She let out a sigh of resignation. “I guess I’ll have to.” She went around the rear of the car, muttering, “God _damn_ , but I hate this weather sometimes.”

Asami got in the rear passenger side as Korra got in on the rear driver’s side, hurriedly collapsing her umbrella and then slamming the door. As the driver accelerated back into the lane, Asami said, “Her place first. Then drop me off downtown.”

Korra gave him the address, then sat back and closed her eyes, luxuriating in the feel of the car’s warm air. After about a minute, she opened her eyes again and looked over at Asami. Curiosity finally won out and Korra said, “How old are you, by the way?”

Asami looked at her, brushing her hair away from her forehead as she did so. “Twenty-one.”

Korra sat up. “No way! And you’re the head of a huge company?”

Asami’s expression grew somber. “Actually, I’m acting on my father’s behalf. I’ve been taught for years about the company, and I’ve just recently graduated with a business admin degree. He’s been under some stress lately and his doctor told him to take some time off. So for all intents and purposes I’m the acting president.”

Korra let out a low whistle. “No pressure, then!”

Asami smiled. “Well, it’s why I came a day early, to give me a chance to let my hair down a little bit and then meet with the consortium of investors tomorrow.” Asami tapped her chin for a moment, then said, “By the way, how old are you?”

“Oh, I’m twenty-one as well. I did a hotel management diploma, but as you can see I’m still on the bottom of the totem pole.”

“Interesting.” Asami sat back and looked out the window as the taxi turned onto a street lined with apartment buildings.

Korra looked up the street and pointed. “There. Just drop me off at the curb.”

Asami looked at Korra, and this time extended a gloveless hand for a handshake. Korra reached out, took Asami’s hand in a firm grip, and shook. “It was nice meeting you, Asami,” Korra said.

She tried not to feel the slight tingle up her spine or react to the fact that Asami’s hand felt warm and smooth against her skin.

“Likewise!” Asami grinned. She let go of Korra’s hand and took out her phone. “Look, um – would it be okay if I called you while I’m in town? Just to share a coffee or a drink?”

Korra dug in her purse as the car slowed and came to a stop. She rummaged through it thoroughly, then muttered, “Shit! I left my phone in my apartment!”

“It’s okay.” Asami reached in her purse, pulled out a business card and a pen, and scribbled on the back. She handed it to Korra and said, “There. If you’d like to meet while I’m in town, just call that number.”

Korra shoved the card in her purse, then opened the door. She stuck her umbrella out and opened it so the rain wouldn’t get on her. She then got out of the taxi and leaned over, her free hand resting on the door. She waved goodbye to Asami, who waved back. Korra stood, shut the door, and watched as the cab roared off down the road.

As she walked to the front door of her apartment building, she tried not to think about how nice Asami’s hand had felt, or about what it might be like to feel her lips against hers. Asami, she knew, was way out of her league, even if she would condescend to hang out with an ordinary hotel worker on her days off.

* * *

Thanks to Ayala Atreides from Tumblr/Journalfen for beta reading this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work of fan fiction is not for personal profit. All the characters used in this fan fic are the property of Nickelodeon and/or other designated copyright and/or trademark holders.

Asami Sato had had a very successful meeting. The joint venture agreement had been worked out and in exchange for an infusion of capital, Future Industries would be entering into exclusive supply agreements with the investor corporations at guaranteed pricing for the next several years. _Win-win all around_ , she thought. The suppliers had a steady customer plus a cut of the profits, and Future Industries had fresh cash and could embark on expansion plans to boost production and the diversity of products.

She was near the top of a tall spire that soared gracefully above the surrounding buildings, and from her vantage point could see the entire city sprawled out below. On one side, it was partly surrounded by rugged mountains that reached high into the sky. On the other was an endless vista of calm blue ocean as far as the eye could see. It was heartstoppingly beautiful, and she counted herself fortunate that Future Industries had a major branch office here, which would allow her to return on business if she wished.

By any measure, Asami knew she ought to feel uplifted and serenely at peace in this jewel of a city.

And yet…

Asami looked at her phone and sighed. No messages, no missed calls, no texts, no _nothing_.

Asami shoved her phone back in her pocket, irritated. She’d been busy that morning reassuring her father, Hiroshi Sato, that things would be fine, and then she’d had to launch into the meeting which had demanded her focus and attention until just past lunchtime after which it was the lawyers’ turn to spend hours behind closed doors.

She knew she needed to unwind, and now she felt… adrift.

It wasn’t Asami’s first time in a new city by far, and she’d had a decent time out the previous night; the sushi bar she’d gone to had been top-notch and she’d even flirted briefly with the cute guy the next seat over, but his sister coming over to remind him she was going off shift and needed a ride home had put the kibosh on anything more than _that_.

And yet, occasionally, thoughts of a tall, attractive, brown-skinned woman with blue eyes and brown hair who was easy to talk to, had flitted across her mind the night before and even during the meeting.

Asami knew she liked boys and girls, but she’d never really been focused too much on any one person, either in high school or in university.

So surely the chance meeting with that woman, Korra, couldn’t have affected her _that_ much, could it?

She checked her phone again and groaned. “Still no messages, damn it!” she said through gritted teeth.

Asami felt the other executives looking at her, and finally, unwilling to let her esteem drop in their eyes, she left to join the other CEOs for a light lunch. But during the lunch, she kept dropping her eyes to her lap every now and then, where she’d secreted her phone.

It was pretty clear to Asami she would rather be eating with Korra and getting to know her more. _Yep, Korra is_ definitely _affecting me, damn it!_ thought Asami.

* * *

Korra stood over her stove, stirring her cream of chicken soup.

She tried not to look at her cell phone, currently sitting on the countertop in case she got a call from her boss at the hotel. Tahno was _usually_ pretty good about consistent scheduling, but there was always the chance someone might call in sick, and as assistant manager (H _a!_ she thought to herself. _More like getting paid a couple bucks extra an hour to be his fix-it woman._ ) she usually ended up having to wear a half a dozen hats.

One fun adventure of hat-wearing had been yesterday, being an emergency check-in receptionist while the usual person was busy helping get a room prepped because one of the cleaners had been given the day off and somehow nobody’d been told, and then having to rush and do the reconciliations before shift ended because Tahno _also_ had the day off, and so on and so forth.

But Korra couldn’t quit sneeking guilty peeks at her phone, knowing Asami Sato’s business card was burning a hole in her pocket.

Korra rationalized, _She’s probably majorly busy with that meeting, and wouldn’t want to be disturbed._

_But that’s what setting your phone to ‘buzz’ and letting voicemail do what it’s supposed to do is for_ , she admitted to herself.

Oh, God freaking _damnit_. What _was_ it about Asami, anyway?!

She was obviously attractive as hell, with that flowing black hair and those green eyes of hers, not to mention a body that was probably as fit as Korra’s, too.

Korra shrugged and thought, _Asami probably slept with someone last night. She must have a zillion guys after her, and she’s obviously rich. That probably means her dad wants grandkids to “keep the family line”._

All that added up to Asami being way out of her league. What CEO wants to get with a small hotel’s assistant manager who’s gunning for manager?

And yet…

Something kept nagging at Korra to call Asami.

Korra looked down and realized her soup was boiling, and quickly took the pot off the stove and poured it into the bowl on the counter, then when that was done, she found a spoon and some crackers. She carefully brought the bowl to her small dining table, and got ready to eat.

As she did so, her eye caught her cell phone again.

It was almost mocking her refusal to call Asami, and she growled, “Fuck off.”

She turned her attention to her soup, which seemed to taste blander than usual.

* * *

Asami had almost given up.

After lunch, she had gone back up with the consortium representatives, made sure the Future Industries in-house lawyer had every “i” dotted and every “t” crossed, then signed her name to all the contracts, shaken hands all around and said her goodbyes.

Now, she was in a taxi, navigating its way through busy downtown traffic. The driver, thankfully, was a laconic older man who seemed to have his mind more on the soft classical music that played over the radio than on sparking up a conversation.

And suddenly, Asami’s phone let out a soft _burr_ in her pocket.

She had the phone out almost before she knew it, and the phone number on her caller ID was unfamiliar. She accepted the call, put the phone to her ear, and her heart raced as she said, “Hello?”

_Please let it be who I think it is…_

A slightly tinny woman’s voice said, “Hi, is this Asami? Asami Sato?”

“Yes! Yes, it is. Hi, Korra!” Asami grinned as relief flooded through her.

“Oh, hey. Um, I’d like to take you up on… well, I guess it’s kinda late to give you a ‘knock ‘em dead’ pep talk, but I guess, I dunno, a coffee?”

Asami frowned. Korra’s tone seemed kind of tentative, as though she thought she was intruding. Asami certainly wasn’t too busy to spend an afternoon enjoying the city, that was for sure!

“ _Ab_ -solutely! Where’s the best place near you?”

“You don’t have to—”

“Relax. I’m in a cab.” A note of urgency crept into Asami’s voice. “C’mon, Korra! I just got done being with a bunch of stuffy execs all day and I could do with just kicking back for a while.”

“All right. There’s a place near where I live, a couple blocks away. It’s called the Jasmine Dragon. I’ll give you the address—”

And so Asami found herself finally feeling something uncoil within her as she settled into her seat and relaxed. No suits, no ties, no negotiations, just her and a woman she’d like to know better.

  _Not a bad way to spend an afternoon_ , decided Asami.

* * *

Thanks to Ayala Atreides from Journalfen/Tumblr for beta reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a collection of AU prompts originally posted on Tumblr. One of them was: "It’s raining and u forgot your umbrella so come over and stand under mine while we wait for the bus" au


End file.
